I will be there
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: A one shot for my little sis. Happy Birthday!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this for my little sister, since today is her birthday, and there are two things to say about her.**

 ** ** **1\. She loves Transformers Prime.******

 ** ** ** ** **2\. She's a Becee shipper (Bumble Bee and Arcee) if you guys don't know.**********

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **How I got this idea was that I love the Count of Monte Cristo song ' I will be there' and somebody did a Hiccstrid an Jelsa one, and my sister was complaining that someone should do a Becee one, and that's how the idea came.**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Hope you like Sis.******************

* * *

Somewhere in a hidden decepticon base, two vehicons were just making their rounds. Standing in front of wide, metal door, they entered in a series of codes known only by those in their faction. After checking the alarms and security systems, they then stood guard in front of the prison door.

Inside the prison ward, autobot Bumblebee raised his healm slowly, hearing the prison guards changing their shift...again. He had lost count on how many shifts they had changed. He weakly tugged at the chains that held him. The same chains that held Arcee when she and her partner, Tailgate, had been taken prisoner.

He smiled behind his mouth guard as he thought about the two-wheeler. She was the most resilient, talented femme he had ever meet. Thoughts swarmed through his processor, what he could have done, what he would never get to do.

He cursed himself. Even when he had regained his voice, he still couldn't express his feelings to the one who unknowingly held his spark.

He began to tap his finger to an unheard tune. He frowned, trying to recall where he had heard the song he was remembering. Then it hit him. He had overheard Raf and the kids listening to it on his recent visit to Earth. A tragic love song, two lovers torn apart by a tragic event.

Huh, sounds a lot like his situation.

He sighed. Well, he had nothing to lose, and he was bored anyway. Plus, he needed to let his feelings out. Even if the one he wanted to hear it was not present.

 _"In the light that falls at moonrise_

 _In the rhythm of the rain_

 _In the miracles of ordinary days_

 _In the hush of night I will be in whisper of lovers_

 _Everywhere, you will find me there"_

He didn't feel foolish, which was unexpected. He would undoubtedly lose his voice again, and he was determined to use it.

 _"In the rustle of the curtain_

 _In the bustle of the world_

 _In a thousand little unexpected ways_

 _When you lift your gaze, I will be like the shimmer of one small star_

 _Everywhere, you will find me there"_

Bumblebee reopened his optics, imagining how the stars would reflect off of her own bright optics. He remembered how the tune picked up the pace, and he raised his voice as he sang.

 _"I will be there, beside you through lonely nights that fall_

 _So close your eyes, remember my embrace_

 _I will be there, like mercy; I will find you through it all_

 _This do I swear, I will be there"_

He lowered his healm in defeat, feeling utterly hopeless as the darkness swarmed around him.

Arcee stood at the edge of the docks, searching the sky as if it would give her some answers as to where one of her dear comrades was. She closed her optics as she felt her spark ache. She would not cry, she didn't cry for Tailgate, or Cliffjumper. She would not cry for Bumblebee. She couldn't. It wouldn't do him any good, wherever he was.

Her fingers began to tap against her leg to a tune she recalled. The song had filled her with confusion when she had assisted Jack with his project. 'Why are they singing? Shouldn't they be doing something to help each other?' she remembered asking. Jack had laughed and told her the story behind the song. She didn't understand it then, but she understood now...sorta. Singing was the way to get their feelings out in the open...in a creative way.

 _"In a language never spoken_

 _Like the promises we made_

 _In the endless low that owns my spark and soul_

 _In the certainty, I will always be true_

 _And as near as my next prayer, You will find me there"_

She sang softly, touching a piece of metal on a small string around her chest. Bumblebee had given it to her when they arrived on Cybertron. She had thought the small gift was sweet, but unnecessary. Yet, she still held on to it as a small sign. When they rescued Bumblebee, and they will, she was going to tell him how much the gift meant to her.

 _"In the echo of the ocean_

 _In the haunting of the wind_

 _In mysterious extraordinary ways_

 _Through the darkest sky, I will be like the shimmer of one small star_

 _Out there, shining everywhere"_

She paused, unsure if she should continue

 _"I will be there, beside you through the lonely nights that fall_

 _So close your eyes, remember my embrace_

 _I will be there, like freedom I will find you through it all_

 _This do I swear, I will be there"_

 _"In the harbor quarter"_

A breeze blew through, and Arcee closed her eyes, a small smile gracing her face.

 _"In the stone and mortar"_

As Bumblebee tugged on his chains.

 _"In the star that we both share"_

Unknown to both, they sang at the same time.

 _"In the sound of laughter"_

Arcee sang softly.

 _"Now and ever after"_

Bumblebee sang.

 _"Look for me, I will be there"_

They both sang softly.

 _"I will be there, beside you through the lonely nights that fall_

 _So close your eyes"_

 _Remember my embrace (Remember my embrace)_

Arcee repeated with a small smile.

 _"I will be there (Will be there)_

 _Like justice; I will find you through it all_

 _This do I swear- (This do I swear)"_

Arcee sang, her hand curling into a fist at the silent vow she made.

 _"I will be there"_

 _"This do I swear, I will be there"_

Arcee sang softly closing her optics

 _"This do I swear, I will be there"_

They both finished, their voices trailing off.

Arcee looked up suddenly, noticing the signs of acid rain coming. She sighed before transforming into her motorcycle form and speeding off to find shelter, feeling no different than before.

Bumblebee sagged in defeat. He didn't know what was happening, he had been questioned before, but had refused to reveal anything about the autobots. He would surely lose his voice for his loyalty. But if that's what kept Arcee and his friends safe...then so be it.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? I'm not sure if I want to continue it or not. I would like it if you guys would leave a review if you guys want it to continue or not.**


	2. Important annoucement!

**Hi guys! I'm going to continue this and make it into a story. Here's the summary.**

 **After restoring Cybertron and bringing life to the planet. Bumblebee and Arcee's relationship continues to grow. But when there attacked by Starscream and Bumblebee is taken prisoner. What will happen to our beloved scout?**

 **Might change it but I'm going to write down the story or half of it and then post it on Fanficton. Love you all, bye!**

 **Signed:** _**Ariatheguardianangel106**_


End file.
